ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecto Goggles/Animated
Ecto Goggles (also known as Ecto-ScopesJanine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:13-07:15). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Well, you're wearing your Ecto-Scopes." and Ecto-VisorsEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Joke's on Ray" (1988) (DVD ts. 14:57-15:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "With these Ecto-Visors, we can see just fine."Capizzi, Duane (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Deadliners" (Final Draft December 1996) (Script p. 13). Line reads: "REVEAL ROLAND - Scanning from the cafe door, wearing a pair of ECTO-VISORS.") in the animated series Real Ghostbusters serve the basic same function as they did in the movie, as visual P.K.E. Meter. There are also two other devices that seem to act much like the Ecto Goggles which are the Ecto-Visors and the Helmet Ecto Goggles (likely made so the ABC censors would be happy in episode "Ghosts R Us"). History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters A frequency adjustment was required for other entities that are normally invisible, such as the Imps imprisoned in Gaylord's Joke Shop. Around the time when the Ghostbusters were hired to deal with Black Bart in Spittoon, Texas, the Ecto Goggles were upgraded with new fiber optic force field lens.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:13-13:19). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "These new fiber optic force field lenses should help us discover what it is Black Bart is so interested in here." This allowed them to pinpoint the location of the Spectral Well beneath the town. Extreme Ghostbusters Like most equipment that were used later in Extreme Ghostbusters, it appears the Ecto Goggles were also upgraded as late as just before the Extreme Ghostbusters were founded in 1997. There are three straps instead of two, the left lens stalk next to it now has what appears to have a mini scope next to it, the right lens stalk became very short, and both right and left bases are different. Egon used a pair to examine Mesopotamian inscriptions on a tablet about Achira. Roland Jackson briefly used a pair to scan the area near a diner where an employee named Jimmy was kidnapped from. However, he didn't pick up any readings. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Egon equipped himself with a pair of Ecto-Goggles while in an alternate dimension with its team of Ghostbusters. They searched a cave on Chiloe Island for a key to a secret tomb. The goggles located and confirmed the presence of an Imbunche. Trivia *On page 4 of Ghostbusters International #9, in panel 4, the Ecto Goggles POV with "Bingo" on the right side is a nod to the POV seen near the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Genie" Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Janine's Genie" *"Beneath These Streets" *"The Ghostbusters in Paris" *"Egon's Ghost" *"Dairy Farm" *"The Joke's on Ray" *"Future Tense" *"Janine, You've Changed" *"You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" *"The Magnificent Five" Extreme Ghostbusters *"Darkness at Noon, Part 2" *"Deadliners" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #9 Toys *ECTO Goggles came with ECTO Popper in Weapon Action Figure Toys 4 References Gallery The Real Ghostbusters Design EctoGogglesAnimated08.jpg|Close up of Ecto Goggles EctoGogglesAnimated09.jpg|POV of Ecto Goggles in use in episode "Janine's Genie" EctoGogglesAnimated10.jpg|POV of Ecto Goggles in use in episode "Janine's Genie" Ectogogglesanimated002.png|The Ecto Goggles being shown in use in episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Ectogoggleanimatedview.jpg|POV from wearing the Ecto Goggles in episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Ectogogglesanimated001.png|The Ecto Goggles being shown in use in episode "Egon's Ghost" Ectogogglesanimated007.png|The Ecto Goggles being shown in episode "The Joke's on Ray" EctogogglesPOV01.png|POV from wearing the Ecto Goggles in episode "The Joke's on Ray" Ectogogglesanimated006.png|The Ecto Goggles being shown in use in episode "The Joke's on Ray" EctoGogglesAnimated13.jpg|As seen in "The Joke's on Ray" EctoGogglesAnimated14.jpg|As seen in "The Joke's on Ray" EctoGogglesAnimated15.jpg|As seen in "Future Tense" Ectogogglesanimated005.png|The Ecto Goggles being shown in use in episode "Janine, You've Changed" EctoGogglesAnimated16.jpg|As seen in "Janine, You've Changed" EctoGogglesAnimated17.jpg|As seen in "Janine, You've Changed" EctoGogglesAnimated18.jpg|As seen in "Janine, You've Changed" EctoGogglesAnimated11.jpg|The Ecto Goggles used in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" EctoGogglesAnimated12.jpg|Egon places new lens on Ecto Goggles in "The Magnificent Five" Ectogogglesanimated003.png|As seen in "The Magnificent Five" EctoGogglesAnimated19.jpg|As seen in "The Magnificent Five" EctoGogglesAnimated20.jpg|As seen in "The Magnificent Five" Ectogogglesanimated004.png|Ecto Goggles being shown in use with fiber optic force field lens in episode "The Magnificent Five" Secondary Canon EctoGogglesAnimatedIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 EctoGogglesAnimatedIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 EctoGogglesAnimatedIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 Extreme Ghostbusters Design EctoGogglesEGB06.jpg|The Ecto Goggles being shown in use in episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" EctoGogglesEGB04.jpg|As seen in in episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" EctoGogglesEGB05.jpg|POV from wearing the Ecto Goggles in episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" EctoGogglesEGB02.jpg|The Ecto Goggles being shown in use in episode "Deadliners" EctoGogglesEGB07.jpg|The Ecto Goggles being shown in use in episode "Deadliners" EctogogglesEGB003.jpg|POV from wearing the Ecto Goggles in episode "Deadliners" Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment